


Practice

by CrimsonChocolate



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: Kokichi's first kiss tasted of iron and salt water.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Knife-play
> 
> Hello, my lovelies! This is the first time I've written for SaiOuma, even though I absolutely LOVE them.
> 
> First time writing for them, and it's something like this... *sweats*
> 
> Nevertheless, heed the tags, and I hope you enjoy! 💕

Quivering with excitement as he made tea, Saihara Shuichi giggled. Finally, the boy of his dreams was here, in his room! He'd been pursuing Ouma Kokichi, a fellow fan of Dangan Ronpa from a different school, for a few months now. 

After being chosen to take part in the latest upcoming Dangan Ronpa game, Shuichi managed to uncover information about the other participants, thanks to hours of lurking in online forums, and upon seeing an image of the purple-haired boy, it was love at first sight. 

From that moment onward, Shuichi found out his name, address, and the high school he went to. He'd leave his own school early, just so he could catch the train to the next town over, and follow Kokichi home. 

However, one afternoon, Shuichi had decided to take things one step further. He'd decided to approach Kokichi, and talk to him. The other boy had been jittery at first, but soon warmed up to Shuichi after he'd complimented the Monokuma badge on his backpack. During that encounter, they'd exchanged numbers, and began to meet up regularly. However, this was the first time Shuichi had invited Kokichi to his home.

Returning to his bedroom, Shuichi made a conscious effort to compose himself before entering, and offered a cup of hot tea to Kokichi.

"Th-thank you," the purple-haired boy said shyly, now holding it with both hands. 

_ He's so cute, _Shuichi thought to himself. He sat beside the other boy on the bed, smiling with a hint of pink colouring his cheeks. 

"Do you want to play Dangan Ronpa?"

_

For about half an hour, they took turns playing the game, Shuichi keeping an eye on Kokichi to make sure he drank all of his tea. All according to plan. Not long after taking his last sip, the other boy began to sway from side to side where he sat on the bed, before falling into Shuichi's side.

"Kokichi?"

The purple-haired boy was unconscious. Shuichi grinned. _ Time for the fun to begin. _

___

  


When Kokichi woke up, he could barely move. Propped up against the headboard and wrists bound tightly behind his back, his entire body felt weak. The boy's eyes gradually adjusted to his surroundings; Dangan Ronpa posters covered every wall. He was still at Shuichi's. 

Shivering, Kokichi looked down at himself, only to quickly realise he was naked. Panic blossomed in the boy's chest like a flower in bloom. Finally regaining all of his senses, Kokichi's wrists frantically rubbed against the rope in a feeble effort to free himself.

"You're awake," a familiar voice called, making Kokichi stop and flinch. Shuichi's voice. 

"Wh-what's going on?" 

The bed dipped under another weight, until Shuichi's flustered and borderline-manic face loomed over his. "We're going to have some fun, Kokichi." Unwanted hands journeyed down his pale torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Then, Shuichi reached for something, silver reflecting the light from the lamp on the bedside table.

He was holding a knife.

Tears welled in Kokichi's eyes. "Sh-Shuichi, you're scaring me!" 

"You know, I auditioned for Dangan Ronpa, too," Shuichi admitted, breathing erratic, "So I wanted to see who else was going to be in the game. When I first saw your face, I knew we were meant to be."

"Oh my god," the purple-haired boy sobbed, "P-please don't hurt me!"

Shuichi frowned, turning the knife over in his hand. "But we need to go in prepared, right? I thought we could practice for the real thing."

Then, the first slice came, a sharp pain across his stomach. Kokichi screamed. 

"Shhh, I'll make it feel good," whispered Shuichi, before lapping up blood from the wound. The feeling of the other boy's warm tongue against his broken skin stung, causing Kokichi to wail and try to squirm away from the contact. 

"Stop, pl-please…"

Kokichi's cries fell upon deaf ears as Shuichi cut into the flesh of his inner thigh. His throat was wrecked from his desperate screams, until all he could do was whimper in protest. The other boy mouthed at red that flowed out of his thigh, all the while looking up at Kokichi; lust and insanity swirled in his grey eyes, and that was what scared the purple-haired boy most.

After one last lick, Shuichi repositioned himself so his blood-stained lips hovered over Kokichi's trembling ones, which were embedded with teeth marks from trying to suppress his agony. "I want you to see how good you taste," Shuichi breathed, before his tongue forced its way into Kokichi's mouth.

Incapable of escaping from the other boy's oral assault, Kokichi's first kiss tasted of iron and salt water. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face; he just wanted it to end. 

After what felt like too long, Shuichi pulled back, hands moving down to unzip his trousers, and take out his erection. The purple-haired boy's heart sank even further. "No, no, no…" he kept repeating, almost like a mantra; maybe if he said it enough, Shuichi would stop--

A hand clapped itself over his mouth.

"I love hearing you, Kokichi, but I can't concentrate. Can you quiet down a little?"

That was the moment Kokichi fully gave into despair. He could only watch as Shuichi hitched his bare legs over his shoulders. No preparation occurred before the other boy forced himself, inch by excruciating inch, inside Kokichi's body. The purple-haired boy tried to hold back his cries of pain, biting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

"Fuck," Shuichi groaned, "You're so tight." He picked up the discarded knife, and held the silver far too close to the skin of Kokichi's throat.

Kokichi feared for his life.

Then, without warning, the other boy began to move. Strangled, reluctant moans ripped out of Kokichi as Shuichi thrusted. Against his will, Kokichi could feel his body becoming hot, his own length reacting to the unwelcome stimulation. 

"You feel so good, Kokichi," Shuichi panted, his other hand pumping the purple-haired boy's dick. 

It wasn't long until they both came together, white splattering the red cut on Kokichi's stomach, and warmth filling his insides.

Kokichi felt disgusting -- his own body had betrayed him. He'd scream if it weren't for the heavy weight of misery crushing his windpipe. The skin of his wrists were rubbed raw, the cuts on his body bleeding still. Everything hurt.

Gaining momentary respite, Kokichi passed out.


End file.
